Rogue and Shadowcat
by Fat Boy Shlim
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! Rogue and Shadowcat? New Rating: PG-13! An odd yet creative combo, methinks! Things start off rough, but the more Shadowcat tries to break the ice with her roommate, the more Rogue learns about trust! Hey! That's pretty corny! Please RR!
1. Chapter 1: Envy

---  
  
Chapter 1: Envy  
  
---  
  
Rogue awoke from her sleep early, before Kitty's alarm clock went off. Rogue yawned and started combing her hair with her hands. As she arose, she saw Kitty curled up in her bed, smiling. Every morning, Rogue would always look at Kitty, always smiling, while Rogue looked at herself and thought how miserable she took her life to be. "Why can't I be more like Kitty?" She asked herself for the first time, with her southern accent. "I mean, we're practiclly in the same situation, except..." Then her voice trailed off. She discontinued her conversation and started off for the bathroom.  
  
Rogue continued combing her hair, which was all frizzly and kept on thinking to herself, "What makes her so happy? Augh... Why do I care so much?" All of a sudden, a figure started coming through the door. It was Kitty. "Augh... Why can't you check to see if the door's unlocked, before you start barging in?" Rogue said furiously. "Hey, I'm sorry!" Kitty disappeared through the door again. Rogue kept on thinking on the topic and finished her buisness. When she finished, she met Kitty outside the door once again. "The room awaits, your highness." Kitty smiled. "I like what you've done to your hair." "It's the same way I always put it up, why do you care?" "Come on, Rogue! I'm just trying to be nice." The gothic one shook her head and walked away. She walked in the kitchen to find Logan reading the newspaper to himself, like always.  
  
  
  
Rogue quietly gathered up her meal and sat down to find Jean Grey and Scott walk in the room, talking like usual. As usual, everyone was talking except for Rogue and Logan. Rogue continued with her meal when she noticed Kitty walking in to grab her breakfast. Two eggs, a slice of bread and grapes. Rogue continued watching Kitty until she found a seat next to Rogue, then she started minding her breakfast. Kurt, the smurf, was of course "harrassing" Kitty according to her. "So, Kitty!" Kurt said in his German accent. "How'd you sleep last night?" "Why are you asking me?" Kitty said in her reserved cocky voice for Kurt. "Oh, I'm just wondering!" He disappeared from his spot and reappeared between Rogue and Kitty. Rogue scoffed, and stood up and started getting ready for school.  
  
Early, as always, Rogue sat by a tree outside the mansion waiting for the other guys. She doesn't understand why she waits for them, if she doesn't even talk to them, but she still does it as daily routine. Kitty came out of the mansion, but this time, alone. She called, "Hey, Rogue!" She looked behind her to see Kitty holding some small object. "What's that in your hand?" "Oh, Rogue, can I do something with your hair?" "Uhm... Sure, I guess..." Rogue stood up and turned away from Kitty. As Kitty started modifying her hair, thousands of questions arose in Rogue's mind. "Why is she doing this? What's she trying to do to my hair? Why am I thinking about Kitty so much?" "Voila." A familiar smile arose. "How do you like it?" Kitty gave a mirror to Rogue. Rogue's semi-short hair was tied at the bottom with a hair scrunchy. "It looks kind of cute!" Kitty assured. Rogue laughed, "Yeah, I guess it does." She smiled at Kitty, the same way she always does to her.  
  
---  
  
Editor's Note: Wow, I'm just typing this stuff as it goes, and methinks this went a lot better than I thought. I might sound a little nerdy with the BIG words, but this is the first time I made an actual self-satisfying romance story, so WOW. This was pretty good, and I didn't even give up on in half-way! +2 cool points! I already got an idea for the next chapter, but I'm always up for suggestions!  
  
This could be the beginning of a big story! SWEETNESS!  
  
(For those of you who want to read my other pieces of work thinking it's like this. Don't. I beg of you do not. Reading my reviews for those stories should be enough to drive you away. =D) 


	2. Chapter 2: Lust

Editor's Notes: Well, I've been doing my usual idiotic humor fan fictions including my number one single, The Cosby Show, but I'm feeling ashamed being a guy and making a 2 girl love fiction (so this isn't going out to any of my friends), AND I'M NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS! Anyway, can anyone just please tell me someone's alive by reviewing anything!? Anyway, here I am with my second chapter.  
  
By the way, I don't know the name of Rogue's teachers so I'm replacing them with my teachers.  
  
Also, Rogue's purple haired friend, AKA Mystique does not exist, she is still the principal and only Xavier knows.  
  
ONE MORE THING! When you see ' and ', that describes what Rogue is thinking. Only Rogue.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 2: Lust  
  
---  
  
"Why am I smiling?" Rogue finally came back into her reality. "Thanks," Rogue returned back to her serious face. "I've got to go now..." Before she turned away from Kitty, she noticed her hair, it looked "nice" with the ponytail and the two small strips of hair laying on the sides of her face, and it's "always paired with that smile." Rogue looked away and started for school. She didn't know how Kitty would feel after leaving so quickly. Once Kitty disappeared from her view, she started to run. "Why am I doing this? Why can't I appreciate her for what she did?" She was going paranoid and she knew it. "Alright, girl... Just keep calm..." She decided just to go through school like usual. Her plan didn't work out as she thought.  
  
  
  
At the first period, Rogue kept on messing with her hair. The new feeling of her hair done in a new way, felt weird since she was so used to having it hang out. "Why do I care so much about hair? What is it with hair?!" Nobody else seemed to notice Rogue's new style, not even Scott, who was sitting behind her that day. "Rogue... Rogue!" Mr. Slappey, the Geography teacher yelled. "Oh," Rogue stood up. "sorry." "Can you read the next segment?" "Uhm... I'm sorry, what page was that again?" The class snickered. "Can anybody tell our classmate here what page we're on?" Scott answered first, "Page 182." Rogue found the page and started reading, "One of the cases of jury problems in America is the O.J. Simpson case." Her mind trailed off again. "Uh... Oh, god..." Kitty was eating Rogue's mind. "Can I sit down, sir?" "Are you feeling okay, Rogue?" The class snickered again. "Yeah, I just have to sit down." "Okay, does anybody else want to finish the segment?" Rogue took her mind off class again and onto Kitty. "Is she picking on me? Is this some kind of cruel joke? OHH! Okay... I'll ask her at lunch today... Just... keep her out of my mind until then, okay Rogue? At the end of class, Rogue was confronted by Scott near the lockers. "Are you okay, Rogue? I've never seen you like this." "Yeah, don't worry about me." She snapped back. "Something looks different about you... Did you do anything?" "Yeah." She turned around to let Scott see her hair. "Uh... I'm sorry, what is it?" She rolled her eyes, "Oh, nothing." After Scott left, she thought to herself if now she'd be interrupted in class by memories of Scott.  
  
Second period, passed by, same distractions, but no Scott. Her mind was filled with Kitty, but then the panic strikes her again, "Stop it! You're embarrassing yourself! You can never be togeth..." She realized it. "No... No! I can't like her! God, no... I already burnt all the bridges between us, she'd never want to hang out with me! I have this... this curse!" She closed her eyes to prevent any outbursts. "I can't even touch anyone! This is the way I'm supposed to be!" She took deep breaths. "What, Rogue? You never thought like this before! I'm going paranoid!" She started to lightly squeeze her head and kept on taking deep breaths. "Uh... Rogue!" Mr. Burgess, Rogue's math teacher said. "You got something you wanna share with us?" "She's been doing this all this morning!" Someone called out. "Do you want to goto the clinic?" Mr. Burgess got concerned. "No... It's alright... Really!" "Must be a goth thing." Someone said a little bit too loud. Rogue ignored it and kept on thinking what to say to Kitty at lunch. "She's not even going to sit next to me, how am I going to talk to her? I don't want other people to overhear what I'm hearing... But, Jean is probably going to pry open my mind whenever I'm not noticing!" She closed her eyes tightly again. The school bell rang. Class was over. Lunch was next.  
  
Rogue had never felt like this before, she was actually scared of talking to Kitty now. She felt her hair as she went down the lunch lane. She bought the usual lunch, French Fries and Chicken Tenders with Milk. "I just noticed, today, everything just seems so normal... So I should relax." Just as she said that to herself, there she was, Kitty walking in with her lunch, choosing her place to sit. "Oh, god..." She closed her eyes again, "Stop! This is insane!" Before she could recover, she looked to her left, there she was, accompanied with her beautiful hair, smile and sparkling eye... "Wait a second, sparkling eyes? Beautiful hair? That's not what I said this morning!" Before Kitty could greet her, Rogue bursted out stuttered, "Uhm... Hey ther-re." Kitty chuckled, "Hey!" 'Think of something to say...' "Thanks for the hair... I mean fixing it up." Kitty chuckled again, she would love to keep Kitty laughing. 'What am I thinking?!' "Sure, I think it looks real nice." 'There's that smile again! Every time!' "Okay... Hey, do you wanna get out sometime and do something?" 'Smooth, real smooth.' "Well, sure!" 'No hesitation.' "I'm open on Saturday, where did you want to go?" All of a sudden, Rogue felt something in her head. She turned her head to Jean Grey. 'Oh my god! She really is getting in my mind!' "Rogue?" "Oh," Rogue smiled, "How about a movie? Uh... Terminator 3?" 'WHAT?! WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO SEE THAT MOVIE?!' Rogue looked over and saw Jean Grey laugh. 'Pay attention! Don't let her get in the way!' "Sure, I haven't seen that movie, but I heard lots of good things about it. Is anybody else coming?" 'What? Wow, she obviously doesn't know my social life.' "No, but you can invite some people over if you'd like." "No, that's alright, it'll be girls' night out!" 'THANK YOU!' "Sure, Saturday at 10?" "It's a date!" She smiled at me, and I smiled back, just like our meeting in the morning. When Kitty left to use the restroom, I noticed Jean Grey come toward me, with a smirk on her face. She came and sat down next to her. "So, Rogue..."  
  
Editor's Notes: WHOA! That was a pretty crazy episode, 'eh comrades? Don't worry, that paranoia will stop getting annoying the more trusting Rogue is to Kitty. Anyway, I'm on probation the day I finished this, but no worries, I'll get off probation on the 19th, Tuesday. Meanwhile, I just have to update my episodes. 


	3. Chapter 3: Pryde

Editor's Notes II: Alright, it's getting a little bit annoying saying Rogue 50 billion times, so I'm just going to start writing this in Rogue's POV, okay?! Thank you.  
  
For those of you who are actually reading this, I really appreciate it, and that's hard, because the story doesn't get updated to the top of the list!  
  
Also, for all Jean fans, I turn Jean's character into basically the devil. I'm sorry! This is nearly the exact opposite of what she is, but, who knows, maybe she'll change. I don't know, the future is not written yet.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 3: Pride  
  
---  
  
She came up to me and sat where Kitty was sitting. 'This is silly, why would she care?' "Oh, I don't really care about you. It's just intresting, just yesterday, you didn't even think about her once." Jean said aggressively. "You, you've been in my mind before?" I was shocked, I didn't know what to say. "I've always been suspicious of you ever since we met." I couldn't believe her, I closed my eyes and shook my head. "What? Why would you... what did I do to you?" Jean put her hand on my shoulder. "A sweet southern girl? Yeah, right. I just knew there was something about you, I can just sense it." Jean had a serious/angry face now. "That's... crazy! Remember when we first met, you gave me that communicator?" I reached in my pockets and retrieved the communicator. "The one that I could talk to you whenever I wanted to talk?" Jean didn't seem to have a change in her emotion. "I thought that you wanted to start a friendship or something with me!" My heart was racing, was I backstabbed? "Listen, it wasn't my idea, I just had to find a way for you to stop running like a rat and to get you to join us." That truly hurt me, and I started burning with anger, I know I wasn't exactly the friendliest person at the mansion, but I had no clue she had already judged me. I shoved her hand off my shoulder. Jean turned her face to a smirk again and said, "I wonder what Kitty would think if I told her your thoughts?" That set me off. I violently stood out of chair and yelled, "Why can't you just leave me alone? I just want to have a friend!" I turned away and heard Jean say. "Yeah, right. Who'd want to be friends with you?" Suddenly, I just had the urge to grab Jean by the neck and not let go until I sucked out all of her memories. Instead, I just closed my eyes and walked out of the lunchroom, as soon as the doors closed, my eyes watered and a tear dropped.  
  
"God!" I banged my fists against a locker in a deserted hall. A thousand questions raced through my mind, they weren't kind questions anymore, they were filled with hate and anger. "Why?!" I banged harder. "Why!?" I took a breath. "Look at yourself... You're breaking down over a girl... Yesterday, I would of shrugged it off... I just don't know." I touched my hair, and felt a breath of inspiration.  
  
The next four periods in school was just a living nightmare. I couldn't concentrate on any of my work, Jean's final words at lunch would just repeat over and over again like a broken record player. During 4th period, I almost shed tears while reading poetry in Language Arts. Kurt, though, was the only one to actually notice me acting "stranger than usual", according to him. "What's going on?" He said in his German accent after class. Just when I was about to become defensive and snap back at the German, I held back and just calmly told him I had a migrane. 'Wow, first time I didn't get mad at him for asking a question.' "Ohh. Do you need to visit the doctor or something?" Augh. That was just a stupid question. "I would of visited one if I wanted to!" Why'd I burst out? "Yow! You need to see a shrink while at it." "Get out!" I demanded, shooing him away with my hands. The blue guy turned and ran away. 'Did I really have to lie to him?' My questions arose again.  
  
5th period was mixed P.E., Kitty and Jean Grey were in my class. I grabbed my P.E. clothes from my locker and headed toward P.E., alone like usual. Suddenly, my clothes were knocked out of my hand... I knew it was Quicksilver. He stopped to look at me (with a smirk, of course) and ran out of the hall. I started to pick up my bag when Jean came up behind me and started laughing at me with her friend. 'Ignore her. She already hurt you enough today.' I told myself, it was enough to carry myself to the gym. The tardy bell rung, and I had to dress out. I put on my grey biker shorts, gloves and my navy green top. I was being careful when slipping on my top so I wouldn't mess up my hair. When I walked outside the dressing room, Kitty was standing there, looking great... hair, smile and eyes... "Today," Coach Brown projected, "we are playing my favorite game, Dodgeball!" "Oh, no..." I said it out loud. All the boys would always try to hit me, even when they were on my team. "Team Captains! How about Jean and Evan?" I'm pretty atheletic myself, but of course, I'll be chosen last because team captains are usually popularity picks. I'm just hoping I'm not on Jean's team or she'll make me run front line. To my surprise, Kitty had been selected early by Evan, and she made the next pick be me. Her beautiful smile greeted me as I walked over to her team. I grinned, and started stroking my hair. "Thanks." I whispered to Kitty. "No problem!" Jean's team huddled up and a couple of kids would occasionally turn my way. 'It's just a little bit of paranoia.' "Rogue, do you wanna play middle-left?" Evan asked me. "Uh, yeah. Sure." The coach set the balls in the middle of the court. "Ready?" She blew her whistle. Well, it looked like my mind was getting to me again, because everyone on Jean's team ran up to get a ball, even the people in the back, they all looked towards me and... "Ahh!!!" I was swarmed with incoming dodgeballs, all I could do is duck and cover my head. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. Oh my god, it felt a ton of waves crashing against me, the balls knocked me off my feet, and after the ambush ended, everyone was laughing at me. But, one person came through and offered me a hand. "Let me help you up." That beautiful voice... beautiful voice? Where'd that come from? I grabbed Kitty's hand as she pulled me up. "Thanks a lot." I said in a friendly voice. "These guys are all jerks," she stuck out her tounge to one of the boys on the other team. "they have no lives." I let out a laugh, but I took a look at Jean, she was staring at me, wearing that same smirk she had at lunch.  
  
After Dodgeball, everyone went to the locker room to change back into their normal clothes. I waited a couple of minutes for some girls to finish changing before I started to change. Just as I had started to take off my shirt, Jean came up behind me and said, "That was pretty funny, wasn't it?" I ignored her. She seemed to get angry, and repeated herself. Just as I started to answer her, she used her mutant power to levitate me, which pretty much freaked me out. Nobody was around to see me, so she kept on holding me up. I strugged to get out of her grasp, but there was nothing I could hold on to pull me back down. "P-put me down!" I demanded. She rose me even higher, and all of a sudden, she threw my body, backwards, across the room, I screamed, but I couldn't make a noise with my mouth. My head connected with the cold locker, leading the rest of my body to the lockers, I grunted out loud, and fell to my knees to see Jean approach me. "Watch your back, Rogue..." Jean turned and walked out of the locker room, leaving me in shock.  
  
Editor's Notes: Wow. Yet again, I think this chapter is doing great! I'm loving this alot. Keep on sending in those reviews, please! As you can see, I changed all the chapters' names into the 7 deadly sins, whichever one represents the sin the most. I'm having fun with this, and I'm already itching to continue! 


	4. Chapter 4: Anger

Editor's Notes II: Been quite some time since I did a fan fiction, over 3 days! Anyway, I've been up to my magical mischief, and though I am not proud to report this, I feel better knowing that my readers know who they are reading this from. Anyway, I was obnoxious and got banned from the forums to Animation Insider, and I really really got some bad beef with that Vincent character there. I hate all this, I just don't have any self-control at all. Even worst, though unrelated to X-Men Evolution, I was temporarly removed from the TUGG forums, with the last post I read about an administrator calling me immature. I don't know about you, guys, but I'm feeling a little bit guilty at the moment. On the good side, I joined up with Lonely Goth Girl and The X-Men Evolution RPG, where I'm hoping to hold my immaturity. Yeah, I know, you came here to read some girl on girl action and not my life story, but this is also my mini-diary. Today, I've been removed from the blacklist, and now I can write again. Please to god, wish to me that I can mature up around here, because I left a bad reputation everywhere I went, and I can never clean up my act.  
  
Also, I edited the last paragraph in Chapter 3 to fit Chapter 4, so if you remember what you read, go ahead and reread the last paragraph.  
  
---  
  
Chapter 4: Anger  
  
---  
  
I sadly looked at Jean Grey, confidently walking out of the locker room. She used her mutant power against me? God, what's wrong with me? As I picked myself up and started to change into my regular clothes, I noticed in the mirror that blood was leaking out of my nose! I panicked, "Oh my god!" I started to investigate my nose, to feel a drip go behind my back, I touched the back of my head and felt a sharp sting while. "Oww!" I showed myself my fingers, which were devoured by dark red blood continuing its way down to my wrist. I rubbed my hand against the floor, and my vision started flashing. I tried to stand up, but it my legs felt like they couldn't support me anymore. I touched my eyes and tried to push them back a little bit, and just realized that I just wiped blood on my eyes. I ignored it though, since right after I opened my eyes, my vision started to blur. I shook my head and tried crawling for the door, just when I reached for the doorknob, a sudden pain made me fall off my hands and I gave up hope. I layed on the floor unconscience while my head was still soaking and flowing with blood.  
  
I panicked and jumped out of a double bed. I couldn't remember what I was thinking about, so I shook off whatever was holding me back and started streching. I looked around the room, it was... familiar. The shape, the stuff in the room and the lighting... I didn't know where I was, but I knew I had been here before. All of a sudden, a slim figure opened and entered the room. As the lighting hit her face, I realized it, Kitty was standing in front of me, smiling. She was beautiful, her blue eyes sparkled they flashed into my eyes. Her smile, it was beautiful, her perfect smile was showcasing her lips, which gave me a sudden warmth in my body. At last, it was her hair that made her flawless. A brunette ponytail rode in the breeze as she reached for her small strip of hair hanging in front of her face. As she brushed it away, I knew that she was the most beautiful human I've ever seen. She moved her lips, "Hey, Rogue..." She moved directly in front of my face and started stroking my hair. I was breathless, how'd we get together like this? I didn't care, for once, I stopped asking questions. She continued stroking it as I started to massage her shoulders. I felt good, it was a tight stomach feeling which spread throughout my entire body. I never felt like this before. I felt love. Pure love with no questions. I felt like we've been together for years, sharing memories through this moment of great pleasure.  
  
  
  
She turned around to suit herself better for my shoulder massage, I opened my mouth and slowly kissed her on her tender neck. I couldn't believe it, the same feeling grew greater and greater, like there was no limit to this greatness. "Let's sit down." Kitty whispered, turning her head my way. We both sat down on the bed at the same time, and giggled. Kitty removed my hands from her shoulder and placed them on her lap. She turned towards me, I knew it was coming, there was nothing I could do to stop it, but why would I ever want to do that? I wiped my hair away from my face, closed my eyes, and leaned towards Kitty with my lips slightly puckered. I captured her lips as she captured mine, opening and closing our mouths without using any tounges. Kitty knew that I wanted to go further inside her, so I turned my head sideways and captured open lips, to my surprise, Kitty was already charging for my tounge. Tounges collided in my mouth as we opened and closed our mouths, in unison. My tounge pressed against her naturally pinkish lips, they were beautiful, they made me feel like I was on top of the world. I pushed Kitty down and Kitty pushed me down onto the bed, where our legs cuddled with each other. Our arms crossed and layed on top of each other, while we were still kissing. Kitty tickled me a little bit, which distracted our kissing but had only made the pleasure better. At that point, I felt at the most extreme point of esctacy, I had to get deeper into Kitty. We squirmed together in the bed, when my tounge reached deep into her mouth, touching the tip of her throat.  
  
All of a sudden, Kitty pushed back against me, but not aggressively. She started making choking noises, which scared me. "Kitty, are you okay?!" She screamed, "Ahhh!!" The smile had disappeared. I had just remembered, 'What happen to my powers?!' By that time, I should of cleaned Kitty of all her memories and ended up killing her. I grabbed Kitty by the arms and pulled her up to sitting position, she screamed again, a piercing scream uniquely driven by Kitty's voice. She fell back upon the bed. I realized that there was nothing I could do for Kitty, but the stains started leaking red... 'Oh, no...' I told myself. I placed her back into the sitting upright position, fearing not to touch her skin. They were bloodstains, dark red, newly exposed, bloodstains. I looked at Kitty's back, as her mouth started gurgling and spilling out blood. A knife was driven into Kitty's back, but how? I couldn't of done it! The room was much darker than before, it was raining and thundering. The questions arose again, paranoia was reunited with my conscience once again. I ran for the door, but somebody of a different figure was blocking it, lightning struck, and her face was exposed, Jean Grey. She levitated me, like how she did in the gym, pulled out a knife and said, "Goodbye, Rogue..." She held up the knife and shot it right at my heart spot. I couldn't feel my throbbing heart beat anymore, it all came out of the knife wound. Jean slowly put me down and watched me struggle for life. She was smirking, I had one hand on my heart and one helping me crawl out of the way. Jean got behind me, put the knife to my neck and sliced it open.  
  
It was morning.  
  
Editor's Notes: Beautiful episode. Only problem is that I have to rate this PG-13 now enable to keep this story!  
  
For those of you who are actually wondering if that is the end of this story, IT IS NOT, THERE ARE GOING TO BE 9 CHAPTERS IN TOTAL! Now, maybe you can take a guess and see what the last chapter was really about. Well, I'm tired at 12:45 in the morning and I have to goto boring high school tommorrow. This story actually gives me self-confidence in myself knowing that I have something I can do with my life. Oh, and the Lonely Goth Girl coorperation at http://devoted.to/rogue is a great place to learn about Rogue and Meghan Black, the actress for Rogue. In fact, Meghan inspired me to become an actor because of her great reputation! Anyway, thanks for reading everyone, and don't forget to Read and Review! 


End file.
